Love is Love
by Chipmunk Simon Seville
Summary: Alvon. On a Friday night, it is going to happen a lot of things at the Seville's house. While Theodore is going to do his homework, Simon and Alvin, in their bedroom, are going to do something else... Warning: This story is very dirty. Don't read if that kind of things offends you, or if you're younger than 12 years old. 2015 cartoon version.


Love is Love

\- "OK everyone, now you can go. Have a good weekend!" announced the teacher while shutting down her computer. Everybody ran out from his class at an incredible speed, and the school hallway was very quickly full of students excited about the weekend. I went to my locker. As I was putting my books into it, Alvin arrived to his locker, followed by Theodore.

\- "Did you have a great day guys?" I asked to my brothers.

\- "Not really, because one of my teachers gave me a big homework to do this weekend…" answered Theodore.

\- " What a bad luck, my teachers didn't give me anything to do!" teased Alvin.

\- "Same thing for me. Sounds like we will have a good weekend, if we look at the weather forecast!" I added. We quitted the school, sneaking in the crowd.

\- "Do you have some projects for Saturday and Sunday, guys?" asked Alvin while our little group was walking on the sidewalk.

\- "I will do my homework this evening, in the kitchen, at 20:00, but I think my work won't be finished before 23:00…" said Theodore in a big sigh.

\- "For me, I don't know what I will do this weekend, maybe Dave has planned something… It would be great! For sure, I'm a little tired today, so I will go to bed around 21:00…" I answered, with a wink to Alvin.

\- "On my side, I'm tired too, so I will go to bed early, like Simon." Added Alvin, with a wink to me. Unfortunately, it wasn't subtle, and Theodore saw it.

\- "Why do you wink to Simon, Alvin? Which stupidity are you going to do in our bedroom this evening?" asked Theodore.

\- "Stay calm, Theodore, I did that because Simon is tired, like me…" answered Alvin. A little bit behind Theodore, I did a finger to Alvin with a big smile on my face. It wasn't an insult, and Alvin knew it. Smiling, he nodded to me to say yes.

A few minutes later, we arrived at home. The door was locked, so I took off my key to unlock the door. Once inside, we went to our bedroom to drop our schoolbags into the closet. While entering the bedroom, I found a paper on my bed. Dave wrote it to tell us that he would work very late and come back home around 23:30.

\- "Hey, guys ! Dave will be at home at 23:30. He says that our supper is in the fridge." I announced.

\- "Super! Otherwise, sounds like we will have lots of fun this evening!" replied Alvin.

\- "Sorry, but like I said, I have a homework to do." reminded Theodore.

\- "No, I was talking about Simon and I…" said Alvin, forgetting that Theodore should not know about our relationship.

\- "What will you do ?" asked Theodore

\- "We will listen to the TV, then we will take a shower. After, we will go to bed, at 21:00." I replied. Then we went back downstairs where we found the girls, coming back from the school. We ate the supper with them, then they went to the bedroom to prepare themselves, because they had a party in the evening. Brittany asked me to come upstairs.

\- "Simon, be careful while making out with Alvin. Theodore must not know about you two. If he knew, he would talk to Dave about it…" warned Brittany, in front of the two other Chipettes.

\- "Hey, but how did you know about us? I asked, shyly.

\- "You're blushing, Simon…" teased Jeanette.

\- "Alvin told us, but don't worry, we won't tell it to Dave." added Eleanor, with a smile.

\- "OK, thanks, girls." I said. I then returned downstairs.

18:00. We sat down on the sofa to watch the TV. The girls saluted us before leaving with a set of keys. The time passed very quickly, then at 20:00, Theodore went at the kitchen as planned to do his homework, as Alvin and I went upstairs to take our shower. Theodore was downstairs, so we decided to take it together. Not only it's no longer necessary to wait for the other one to quit the bathroom since we are lovers, but it also saves water.

When we went out from the shower, we went directly to our bedroom. It wasn't worth to dress, because we were going to play together. My heart instantly started to beat faster and faster. I knew that we were going to have two hours of fun, which is a lot. Alvin pushed me on his bed, and then he laid down on me, his face close to mine. I met his beautiful blue eyes, then our lips connected. It was a pure love deep kiss. Both of us wanted more, so I put my tongue in his mouth, and we started to fight passionately with our tongue. I didn't want this moment together to end. I was very hot, and all that mattered for me at that time was Alvin, and nothing else. After that, he lowered his head to my chest, that he kissed, before lowering more, until he reached my erect member. He started to lick the tip, just to tease me.

\- "Ahhhh…Put it all in your mouth!" I asked, impatient to feel more.

\- "For sure!" he replied, then he did it and started to suck heavily. It felt so good that I couldn't contain my moans. I was very loud, and Theodore heard me.

\- "Guys, are you okay? Do you need me?" he asked from the kitchen.

\- "We're alright, don't come upstairs, please, continue your work." I replied, as Alvin continued to suck my dick strongly. I was close.

\- "Okay!" answered Theodore from downstairs. So I continued to relax, but a few seconds later, I released my load of white gooey cum in Alvin's mouth in a big moan. He swallowed every single drop.

\- "Your semen is so delicious, Si!" he said. This compliment made me blush strongly. I felt it.

\- "Ok Al, now it's my turn to suck your dick!" I said, panting very hard. Alvin laid down on his back, like I did early.

\- "I'm ready, Simon. Make me feel good, little brother!"

\- "For sure!" I replied. Then I put his entire member in my mouth. It tasted so great. I started to suck slowly. Alvin moaned a little bit at first, but when I accelerated my rhythm, the moans became louder.

\- "Ahhhh… Continue, I'm close…" announced Alvin, after less than 2 minutes, in a moan. I continued to suck heavily until he released his delicious milk in my mouth. I swallowed every single drop. It tasted so great!

\- "Your milk is so delightful too, Alvin!" I said. This comment made my brother turn dark red. He was panting heavily.

\- "It felt so good, Simon… Thank you!" complimented Alvin.

\- "I'm not done with you yet! We still have a lot of time remaining." I replied to him.

\- "What are we doing now?" Alvin asked.

\- "Turn around." I replied. He did what I said. I took some saliva in my mouth and I put it on my dick, so it would be a little bit easier, then I slowly started to enter it in Alvin's butt hole.

\- "Tell me if it hurts." I asked him. Once my cock was completely in Alvin, I started to move back and forth slowly.

\- "It's so good to feel you from the inside, my dear brother!" I told him with a moan.

\- "Ahhhh… Do it faster, Simon. It feels so great…" he asked. I did as demanded. Both of us were now moaning too loudly.

\- "Guys, are you ok?" asked Theodore from the kitchen.

\- "Yes, everything's okay, little brother. You don't have to worry." I replied, but less than a minute later, the door opened.

\- "Ah, Simon! What are you doing on top of Alvin? Weren't you supposed to go to sleep at 21:00?" asked Theodore, overwhelmed.

\- "Theodore, we need to talk, but before, we need to finish what we have started." I said.

\- "Can I stay? I finished my homework earlier than planned."

\- "Yes, you can stay, you saw us anyway…" I answered, as I resumed to move my dick in and out Alvin's butt hole quickly. We moaned loudly without worrying about it, because at home, we were alone. It didn't take too long before I released my load in Alvin with a high-pitched sound. Afterward, I went out from Alvin's butt and I sat on the bed. Alvin did the same.

\- "Ok, Theodore. Come and sit on the bed now." I asked to our younger brother. Once he was sat down, I started.

\- "When two persons like each other a lot as lovers, not as brothers, they do more than just kissing. They have sex. But there's an exception with us. We are brothers, but we fell in love together, so we are lovers."

\- "Does it means that you two are gays?"

\- "Yes, Theodore."

\- "But isn't that wrong, Simon, considering that you are brothers?"

\- "Yes, a little bit, but love is love, it's stronger than the reason."

\- "Ok. On my side, I'm ok with you doing that. Do the Chipettes know?"

\- "Yes, but Dave doesn't. You must promise me that you won't tell him about it."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because he will think that it's bad and he will probably punish us, so we're better not to tell him."

\- "Ok, I promise. I must to go to take a shower now!" announced Theodore. At 23:30, Alvin was sleeping. Dave arrived, followed by the Chipettes.

\- "Did you have fun with Alvin, Simon?" asked Brittany.

\- "Yes. He is sleeping, and Theodore is in the shower. I will probably finish soon."

\- "We are not going to sleep tonight, we have another party. It starts at 01:00. If you want to come with us, you can, if you're not tired." Brittany said.

\- "Of course, I will! I'm not tired at all!" I answered. So I went to the party with Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, where we sang and danced all night.


End file.
